


In the Glow of the Moonlight

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Lance also teaches Charms, Lance is part Veela, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Pining, Shiro is an ex-Auror and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but everyone are teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: Shiro takes a peak at the Mirror of Erised.





	In the Glow of the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is something short and sweet. I miss writing HP-related stuff.
> 
> This was written on my phone so it looks odd.

.

.

Shiro, former auror and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, is going around the areas in Hogwarts that he hasn’t been to when he was still a student - finds a room that has the Mirror of Erised stored away.

 

“People should really stop using this school to hide away powerful magical objects,” He mutters under his breath as he steps into the room.

 

The grand mirror was in the very center of the room, the cloth that covered it was almost falling off.

The little bit of moonlight that filters into the room hits the mirror just the right way that it practically glows, tempting the young man.

 

Shiro has heard stories of people being obsessed with whatever the mirror has revealed to them, driven to madness.

But he also knows how Harry Potter used the mirror to his advantage with his first encounter with Voldemort all those years ago - so it can't all be bad.

 

Shiro carefully steps in front of the mirror.

 

With his left hand, he pulls away the covering.

Clouds of dust burst into the small room, causing Shiro to cough harshly with irritation.

 

When the dust finally settles, Shiro takes in the silence that just fills the room.

 

Shiro stands, with eyes closed, before the mirror that has the ability to show you within its reflection what your heart most desires.

 

He opens his eyes to see himself staring back.

Wearing still his now wrinkled button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows - showing off his forearms, with one that is entirely made of metal, enchanted and engraved with spells and runes, his wand concealed in a small mechanism in his wrist.

 

Shiro continues to look at the mirror as it slowly shimmers and glows dimly –

 

Shiro sees his reflection change - he is sleeping peacefully in bed, wrapped in a thick quilt. The window above the bed show a sunny cityscape… Looks like London, but it rarely looks that saccharine cheerful.

 

Shiro is frowning with confusion.

 

_The ability to sleep in, really? I mean… Yeah sure… But really?_

 

Suddenly in the reflection, an arm comes into frame and lovingly caresses the sleeping Shiro’s cheek. He sees a smile grow on his reflection's face as he turns his head to kiss the hand. He watches him sit up and playfully pull on the hand, dragging the body connected to it closer to him.

 

Shiro’s eyes widen as the other person is revealed to be Lance, the Charms teacher and his old schoolmate.

 

Sure the two of them haven’t really talked much since Shiro took the teaching job and resettled himself to life inside Hogwarts - but he can still remember vividly how close they were back when they were students.

 

The Triwizard Tournament on his 7th year changed a lot of things–-

 

Shiro failed to notice how close he has gotten to the mirror, an arm outstretched in front of him - his fingertips touching the cold surface of the mirror.

 

He couldn’t help but yearn and ache at how happy the both of them look. He stares at the pure bliss on his own face before his gaze moves to the laughing, blushing image of Lance.

 

“– Professor Shirogane? Is everything alright?” Lance knocks on the door loud enough that it startles Shiro.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you… ” Lance says apologetically. “It’s just… I’m the one tasked to enchant these doors shut in case some student wanders into them - and god knows what magical artifacts are hidden behind any door in the castle.”

 

Shiro looks at Lance blankly and nods along. “Yes yes… Uh I’m just gonna let you do your thing, I was actually on my way to the library and got lost then sidetracked… ” Shiro rambles as he tries to pick up the cloth covering off the floor.

 

A smile grew on Lance’s face and he chuckled a bit, the sound he made caused Shiro’s heart skip a beat or two.

“How the turntables… That used to be my thing.” Lance took the cloth from Shiro and folding it neatly. “The library is in the opposite wing.”

“Right yes… Thank you,” Shiro nervously tries to step away from the mirror as he can see from the corner of his eye the scenery of the happy loving London flat melt away to reflect the dusty old room they were all standing in. “I hope you don’t mind but I’m gonna–”

“No no, it’s okay.” Lance watches Shiro stand awkwardly by the exit, “I’ll see you later, then?”

 

Both Lance and Shiro waved good bye as the other left, careful not to slam the door too loud as he made his way to the library.

 

Lance turns to look at the mirror for himself before he covers it with the cloth.

 

In Lance’s reflection, he still looks the same in general - the only difference is that Shiro never left the room and is standing behind Lance, arms - one metal and the other scarred and burned - wrapped lovingly, protectively around his waist. The golden rings in their reflection's hands glow and sparkle under the moonlight.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on...


End file.
